The present disclosure relates to a Three-Dimensional (3D) display device, and more particularly, to a 3D display device, which provides a 3D preview image to be displayed and a control menu for setting various parameters for the 3D preview image to a user and thus enables the user to optimize the 3D parameters before viewing 3D content and view the 3D content.
Recently, 3D display devices for displaying 3D images are practically used. The 3D display devices may display Two-Dimensional (2D) images and 3D images. The 3D display devices maintain a 2D mode when a 3D mode is not executed, but they display 3D images when the 3 D mode is executed. At this point, for displaying the optimal 3D image, various parameters should be changed according to various environments such as the kinds of 3D input formats, and users may set the parameters. In the related art, however, users inevitably enter into a parameter setting menu through discrete adjustment for setting parameters for 3D images, and they again replay 3D contents for checking 3D images to which adjusted parameters are applied.
In 3D display devices largely requiring the appropriate parameter setting of users, a method is required which may more conveniently set 3D parameters.